Death Scenes
by Laurland
Summary: This is a bunch of death scenes as you can tell by the title. Rated T for obvious character death, blood, maybe gore, and some language
1. Sealand's Death 1

(Sea's pov:) I walk in the room and the air shifts. Its can here that thing moving around. I reach for the switch and flick the lights on. The thing turns its head from England and gives chase leaving his corpse behind. I start running around the room trying to catch a glimpse of England.

I llep for the table grabbing a gun and firing 5 rounds. The monster faids and I rush to Englands body. As I stare down out him the door opens I glance over to see Japan and Italy walking in. "I never got to tell him..." they glanced at each other. "I never got to to tell him that I still loved him." I countinue to pout. Italy finally said, "We should go he could come back any minute."

"Let me say goodbye?" I ask quietly.

"Okay we'll be in the room with the fireplace."

Once they leave I turn my attention back to him, "The only reason that I yelled and complained was because I didn't want to show that I loved you, that I was proud to be your younger brother. The thing came back in the room closing in on us. I refused to run. I curled up next to my beloved older brother, and waited for death to take me back to him.


	2. Canada's Death 1

(Canada pov) England closes the door behind him. I glance at the piano, not wanting to 'investigate' it. "I wonder how old this thing is?" I turn my back to the door and look closer at the piano. There are ghostly red stains as if from another lifetime.

The door clicks open, "England your ba-" The thing comes closer. _I'm going to die arn't I?_ I gulp. My body makes me more noticable as I panic. I confront it, "what kind of things do you like to do he-" It slashes my throat, splattering the piano red.

I gasp for air, _This is a dream._ Maybe if I keep telling myself that I'll wake up at home. It attacks with no mercy, It cuts me until the piano is no longer white. I fall to the ground, no breath, no pulse. My final breath is released and a light washes over me, as soon as the monster takes its first bite.

**This is short but it is good...**

**I guess...**


	3. Duo Death

**Another Death Scene okay... this one is *thinks* America, I guess... and England.**

England charges at his brother tears flowing down his cheeks. America dodges his brothers attack atempt. "You can't do this America, I loved you I trusted you!" America's smiled wickedly, " I'm tired of being the hero..." England's tears didn't lessen, "But you don't have to go and kill innocent people." America's face remained emotionless. This time America ran after his brother and grabbed a chunk of his hair. I he yanked him of the ground. England yelled out in pain. blood trickling down his face. "You wouldn't do..it..." He mutters. "You think I wouldn't?" He pulls harder on the blondes hair. He let out another load scream, America raised his gun up to his brothers head. "Try me!" he pulled the trigger.

He drops his brothers now lifeless body and starts to walk away but runs into a barrel of a gun. "Hello, Canada." Canada had snuck up behind America when England had been in his grip. "I don't want to do this." he said his hands shaking. America smirked, "I always wanted to be the hero... no one listened. So I assume you're listening now since I'm the bad gut hmm?" Canada brings the gun down. "How do you think I felt hm? no one even knew I existed!" Canada had anger bubbling up inside him. "Be a man lift that gun up!" Canada did what he was told. "Now... pull the trigger."

"But-"

"Just do it!" A single tear escaped America's eye, Canada pulled the trigger.

**This poped into my head when I was listening to Uninstall.**


	4. Another Duo Death

**I know this is kinda short but I was writing it orginaly on minecraft X3 I didn't want to publish it it was for a whole series that I have france is trying to take over the world.**

Ukraine jumps in front of Belarus taking the bullet. Belarus screams and watches her sister fall. She runs as France pulls his sword out and lets her run into it. This time Russia screams and jumps out from the hiding place he was in.

France laughed. Russia ran to both of them Belarus lightly hit him, "I told you to hide you son of a bi***!" Russia locked her into a kiss. She smiled as her spirit flooded from her mouth. He couldn't bare to look at Ukraine, the frenchman snapped his fingers and two men appeared. They started to drag the girls bodies away.

"DA!" he chased after them, but his head was hit with thee bud of a sword. Before his vision faded the man said, "Now you can feel truly alone... I'll come back for y..." he didn't get to hear the rest.

**Reveiw and if you like it favorite THANKS  
caiao (hopefully I spelled that right XD)**


	5. Sealand's Death 2 (weird)

**This is weird because I had just watched brave and i was bored in info Tech so no hates you would have done the same!**

Sealand's eyes darkened and shrunk slightly. He looked down at his chest. He felt cold. Unbearably cold and fell to the ground. He heard an evil laugh as

his vision blurred he glanced up. The figure was blurry and he couldn't tell who it was. His hands were numb, and his heart was pounding slow but loud and it hurt. A soft tint of salt dropped on his lips. He curled around himself and pulled the large metal object out of his chest. "Engla…" he wanted his brother. He started to wail. With what energy he had left he crawled over and tried to scream again but this time he couldn't. Suddenly he was engulfed with light and his pain was gone. Am I dead? He wondered to himself. He was so happy that the pain was gone. He started to wipe his tears away.

What will his friends think happened to him? Who killed him? No one may ever know but he was glad to be safe once more. His spirits shrunk into a small

sprite then wisps off.

**Ciao.**


End file.
